


Innocence lost

by Rottenfawn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: The curled brown body of a fawn almost escaped his hazel eyes, but as the creature faced him, the smile on his pale face grew, nearly splitting it apart.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Innocence lost

Alastor adored the woods.  
The desired place wasn't located far away from his home, and to know that he could escape the harshness of life to feel free for only a few hours was comforting for the young boy.  
Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to go out only by himself often, his mother fearing that he could get harmed or potentially get lost.  
But she knew that her son was a smart child and that the showing of trust in him would strengthen their relationship, so she let him leave sometimes.  
There was a reason why the brunette had a love for the forest out of all places.  
It was the only way for the boy to take a look at the wildlife that lived there.  
He didn't have a particular interest in squirrels or rabbits; no, his focus was on the deer.  
The elegant and pure creatures embodied an innocence that wasn't found elsewhere.  
In a world populated by rotten souls, Alastor was considering himself lucky to know that there was at least one unstained being.

On this bright and sunny day, he once again found himself between trees and unidentifiable plants.  
The telescope he looked through had been a present from his mother.  
Her newly found work seemed to pay off well, at least Alastor thought it did.  
The child had no idea that the price the woman paid was much higher than any wage she would ever receive.  
The brunette was insanely careful with the object, keeping it clean and safe from any harm.  
It allowed him to taste freedom for a little, and nothing was more precious than that.

Time was running like sand through his fingers, and the next time he looked up, he saw the familiar sight of dusk breaking in.  
With the dusk, the realization of not having seen one deer today set in.  
It mixed with the bitter taste of disappointment and frustration.  
Alastor thought that it was unfair that he had to return home that early, but he didn't want to worry his mother.  
After all, everything she did, she only did for him, but that didn't change the fact that this afternoon left him deeply unsatisfied.  
He made his way through the area, leafs crunching underneath his boots and scaring some of the smaller wildlife away.  
The curled brown body of a fawn almost escaped his hazel eyes, but as the creature faced him, the smile on his pale face grew, nearly splitting it apart.  
With slow, careful steps, Alastor approached it and went on his knees, for once not caring about the ground staining his pants.  
"Hello." He whispered all attention placed on the beauty in front of him.  
He was sure that he had never seen something more majestic, and automatically, his hands reached out to place themselves on the soft fur.  
The feeling was indescribable, and excitement caused his heart to beat rapidly in his chest.  
Alastor didn't notice that fawn's heartbeat was equally fast, but in their case, it was out of sheer terror.  
The boy had no eye for that.  
He wasn't able to realize the consequences of his actions, fascinated by the small being that seemed so helpless.  
"Poor thing..." The brunette whispered once again, grin not leaving his face for even a second.  
"I hope your mother didn't abandon you. We all need a mother in our lives, don't we?"  
His hands left the fawn's back, traveling up to the fragile neck and playfully tickling the ears.  
"It's okay. You don't have to be scared. I'm sure she'll come back."   
Several minutes passed, leaving him and the creature in silence.  
Only the chirping of the birds was to hear.  
Alastor thought about the life the fawn would have.  
It would grow to be healthy and elegant, spending their days watching over the woods and being admired by people like him.  
There was no way to describe how much he longed for the same fate.

The constant motion of his hands finally came to an end, as he decided that it was time to leave.  
"I'm afraid I have to go now, my friend."   
He grabbed some of the nearby leaves to cover the fawn with them, trying his best to keep it hidden from predators who wanted to take their innocence.  
The brunette could only hope that the mother would come back soon.  
"But don't worry, I'll soon return to continue and look after you!"   
The promise was said without a second thought.  
Of course, he would come back and make sure that everything was alright.  
Maybe they could even form a bond, Alastor thought to himself, and a soft giggle escaped his cold lips.

As he left the area, he already imagined the next time he would be allowed to venture outside.  
With his back turned, he didn't notice the doe that approached the lifeless body of their offspring, snout pressed against their neck to find it broken.  
On this day, not only the fawn lost their innocence.


End file.
